1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high resolution photography. More specifically, the invention relates to capturing a photographic image using an angularly displaced image sensing array.
2. Background
Standard photography has existed for decades. A lens or series of lenses focuses light onto a light-sensitive emulsion when a shutter opens. The lens is focused on a plane at some distance from the camera and captures in acceptable focus those things in that plane and some distance in either direction from the plane. That area in which an acceptably focused image may be captured is the depth of field. The depth of field dictates the focus of more distant features of the object photographed as well as its surroundings. A standard photograph is a planar representation of a focal plane from the perspective of the camera.
Various techniques for capturing digital images have proliferated. Digital photography is becoming increasingly mainstream. Relatively high resolution pictures may be captured using existing megapixel cameras which are widely commercially available. One advantage of digital images is the ability to manipulate them on computer. In particular, the ability to zoom in to see fine detail in the image. The general depth of field of existing digital cameras, as well as the resolution, causes the image to break down relatively rapidly on successive zooms.